¿Su color favorito? Shinya
by Kurenai Ayanami
Summary: Ya no tenía miedo de los Hiragi. Había obtenido el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a ellos y defender a aquellos que le importaban, mantenerlos a su lado sin importar el precio. "Después de todo, su color favorito era Shinya". Guren x Shinya


Hola, hola~ ¿Por qué hay tan poco sobre esta preciosa pareja cuando son tan bonitos? :(

Todos tenemos un hype increíble con el MikaYuu (yo la primera. De hecho, soy la autora del fic MikaYuu _Incondicionalmente_ que estoy publicando en esta página), y nos olvidamos de ellos, con lo hermosos que son. Por suerte, en la segunda temporada tienen más protagonismo. Pues eso, adoro a Guren y a Shinya tanto juntos como separados y me apetecía mucho escribir sobre ellos. El otro día encontré las novelas ligeras de OnS traducidas y me leí la de _Guren Ichinose, una catástrofe a los 16_ que me inspiró a escribir eso porque son tan canon *^* Por lo tanto, todo el pasado de Guren que escribo aquí está basado en esa novela, con algún toque de mi parte. No hay ningún _spoiler_ que afecte a los que seguís el anime, pero aun así quiero dejar claro que esta información sale solo en dicha novela ligera, por lo que leedlo bajo vuestra consideración.

Con respecto al título, en un fanbook oficial de la serie, se dice que los colores favoritos de Guren son el gris y el azul, lo cual los hace para mí más canon todavía. En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis~

 **Los personajes de _Owari no Seraph_ no me pertenecen.**

 **Guren x Shinya**

* * *

A ella nunca le importó que su rama familiar fuera inferior, que el corazón le perteneciera a un Ichinose. Pero claro, los adultos eran otra historia. Aún refulgían en su piel los golpes recibidos si le descubrían cortejándola, sosteniendo su mano o simplemente mirándola. Estar con Mahiru era, literalmente, doloroso. Sin embargo, si estás enamorado eso no importa, porque eres capaz de soportar hasta la más ínfima tortura por la persona amada. Un Ichinose no podía aspirar a una Hiragi y ambos lo sabían. Ese no era motivo para detenerse cuando sus sentimientos resplandecían. De pequeño, tenía una fe ciega en que cualquier sueño, por simple que este fuera, sería concedido si se esforzaba lo suficiente para alcanzarlo. Ese día comprendió que no era cierto. Se hizo una promesa. Obtendría el poder necesario para que sus deseos se hicieran realidad. El poder para proteger a aquellos que le importaban y amar sin restricciones y sin límites. No la volvió a ver durante años.

Recordaba a la perfección su encuentro con el segundo quebradero de cabeza Hiragi. Era el primer día de clase, con quince años, confinado en el instituto dirigido por tan poderosa familia. En aquel lugar, Guren y sus compañeras y "guadaespaldas", Sayuri y Shigure, estorbaban. Era una afrenta que siquiera se atrevieran a pisar ese suelo, más no lo hacían por gusto sino obligados. El recibimiento consistió en un refresco vertido sobre la cabeza del moreno, unido a las disculpas de las chicas por no haberlo evitado. Tras la ducha de bienvenida, avanzaron por el pasillo en busca de su clase cuando un ataque de magia paralizó su cuerpo y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Un joven de pelo color ceniza sonreía, medio oculto. Guren recibió el golpe a propósito, pues no quería mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades a sus enemigos. Aunque eso no evitó la humillación.

Así conoció a Shinya. El cual, para su desgracia, se convertiría en su compañero de clase. Y gracias al cual tendría que escuchar a todas horas de boca de sus mentores lo maravilloso que era y el honor que implicaba compartir siquiera el oxígeno con alguien como él. Já. Para más inri, el "rey" decidió que no quería su asiento asignado, así que, con la naturalidad con la que lo hacía todo, cambió al pupitre situado al lado de Guren, de la rata asquerosa que intoxicaba la grandiosa institución de los Hiragi. Shinya se caracterizaba por hacer lo que le daba la gana como le daba la gana. Incluso en el instituto. La sonrisa eterna en su rostro mostraba una absoluta confianza en sí mismo que a Guren le irritó desde el minuto uno.

Con una familiaridad inesperada, Shinya sentenció que le llamaría por su nombre de pila, sin sufijo respetuoso ni nada parecido. Guren a secas. Shinya demostró que era capaz de ver a través de su capa de obediencia y llegar hasta el verdadero Ichinose, el rebelde irrespetuoso que era en el fondo. A pesar de la fachada de fría cortesía que usaba para referirse a los Hiragi, Shinya la traspasó con solo un vistazo y un contacto tenue. A él no podía engañarle. Eso le irritó todavía más a la par que lo maravilló. Siguió fingiendo su postura de sumisión absoluta hacia los Hiragi, más Shinya le dijo claramente que no le creía. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que era un hijo adoptivo y odiaba a esa familia tanto como el propio Guren, por lo que su intención era unirse a él y actuar a sus espaldas. Podía seguir interpretando su papel a la perfección, ignorando a Shinya, pero sus palabras le hirieron de una forma irreprochable.

-Por cierto –comentó como si nada, como quien habla del tiempo-, mi prometida es Mahiru Hiragi. Me criaron para convertirme en su compañero –dijo tranquilamente, una vez instalado en su nuevo pupitre.

El latigazo de su lengua le atravesó e hizo escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Mahiru. Estaba prometida. Y estudiaba en su misma escuela.

-No te preocupes, no somos tan cercanos. Sigo siendo un hijo adoptivo, alguien tratado en la casa principal con el mismo desprecio que tú. Tan solo quiero destruirlos. Así que, ¿somos amigos?

Era el chico más extraño que había conocido nunca. Quizá era una trampa, una forma en que Guren tomara confianza y fuera sincero para tener una excusa para ejecutarle. No obstante, la sonrisa perenne de Shinya no transmitía eso. Una forma insólita de trabar amistad con un desconocido. Nada sorprendente viniendo de él, como descubriría con el paso del tiempo.

Junto a Shinya, se reencontró con Mahiru. Todo el mundo hablaba de ella. Era la alumna con más potencial de la escuela, la más admirada, la más bella, la más respetada. El corazón de Guren dio un vuelvo. A pesar de los diez años, seguía siendo su Mahiru. Aunque tuviera una especie de relación son Shinya. Se referían a ella como "diosa". Al verla en el escenario, dispuesta a dar el discurso de presentación del inicio del curso escolar, Guren pudo entender por qué. Era más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Se reencontró con ella cara a cara tras una pelea con Shinya en la que este quería probar su poder y obligarle a darlo todo en una pelea. Llevaba unos días observándole (por aquel entonces ya era un maldito acosador) y se había percatado de que Guren simulaba ser un débil a propósito. El puñetazo de Shinya le partió una costilla y le envió a la enfermería. Al despertar, allí estaba. Mahiru. La situación era incómoda y anhelante, a partes iguales. Guren quería decirle muchas cosas, más debía recordar su posición inferior. Solo salían palabras de respeto y distancia. Mahiru no estaba contenta con el resultado, pero ¿qué podía hacer él?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿y no me dirás nada? –El pesar transformaba las facciones hermosas de la joven.

-No hay nada que decir –replicó. Mentira. Tenía demasiadas cosas que decir.

En esos diez años nada y todo había cambiado. La brecha entre ambas familias seguía siendo insalvable. Su inferioridad permanecía aferrada a su persona, por lo que debían mantener la separación, aunque no quisieran. La felicitó por su compromiso con Shinya, sintiéndose el mayor idiota existente. Era débil ante ella. Lo detestaba, ¿tenía alternativa? Una vez más, necesitaba poder. No solo para desafiar a la casa Hiragi, sino para optar a su verdadero amor.

Ahora, tiempo después, los dos seguían a su lado. Mahiru "dormitaba" como demonio en su espada, proporcionándole la fuerza que tanto ansiaba para derrotar a los vampiros. Shinya, en cambio, era real, tangible.

Hasta donde le alcanzaba la memoria, en todos sus recuerdos estaba Shinya, haciendo honor a sus habilidades acosadoras. Existían pocos minutos en los que el peliblanco desapareciera de escena.

Recostado sobre sus manos, tumbado en el suelo, observando el cielo, el pasado llegaba a trompicones a su cabeza. De nuevo habían transcurrido diez años y tampoco podía decir que la situación había variado mucho. La familia Hiragi seguía ostentando el poder y Shinya seguía molestándole. Y su corazón, sus sentimientos, aún estaban con los Hiragi.

Decir que olvidó a Mahiru era estúpido, pues la amó con tal intensidad que la huella permanecía imborrable. Estaba muy presente y no solo porque le poseyera cuando necesitaba poder, sino porque no era fácil abandonar un amor tan profundo.

Sin embargo, poco a poco un aliento fresco penetraba en sus barreras.

Las nubes grises avanzaban, encapotando el cielo que antes lucía un vivo color azul. Gris y azul. De siempre fueron sus colores favoritos. Y los colores de Shinya. Que alguien insoportable como ese idiota tuviera el pelo gris y los ojos azul claro le ponía de una mala leche indescriptible. Aun así, no habían dejado de gustarle. Por raro que pareciera.

El estúpido Shinya. Constantemente bordeando su periferia, instalándose en la frontera, esperando atravesarla. Guren, levantando muros alrededor, evitando ser descifrado, resguardándose en su indiferencia y frialdad. En realidad, Shinya era el inteligente y Guren el idiota. Por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera en su aislamiento, no suponía una gran resistencia para la perseverancia que le caracterizaba. Se había dedicado a menoscabar su protección durante años, introduciéndose en ella como un fantasma que poco a poco dejaba atrás su aspecto incorpóreo y daba paso a alguien palpable. Guren prefería creer que él se lo había permitido.

No obstante, la perspicacia del peligris era implacable. Conocía al milímetro sus estados de ánimo y la forma de sondearlos y tergiversarlos. Tanto tiempo juntos le permitía penetrar en sus pensamientos con solo un vistazo. Así, sabía cuándo su expresión triste delataba que Mahiru se paseaba por su memoria y él enseguida lo solventaba. Shinya no pretendía que su presencia desapareciera (más aun teniendo en cuenta que era su demonio), sino que le ayudaba a soportarla y hacerle su peso llevadero en la medida de sus posibilidades.

Con sutileza, desviaba la melancolía y la pesadumbre hacia otro territorio, ocupándolo con cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera, o simplemente haciéndole de rabiar. Al principio, sus esfuerzos le habían pasado desapercibidos y se enfadaba o le echaba de su lado, amargado. Pero su paciencia tenía el mismo límite que su destreza acosadora, es decir, ninguno, por lo que no se rendía y seguía intentándolo. Tardó en enterarse; el propósito de Shinya no era incordiar. No solo, al menos. Por eso, su relación se fue estrechando hasta el punto sin retorno. Guren seguía mostrando esa aparente distancia, por costumbre y porque era su forma de ser. Además, de esa manera se aseguraba de no cometer descuidos de cercanía en presencia de otros Hiragi. No caería en el mismo error. Esta vez cuidaría a Shinya y no permitiría que se lo arrebatasen.

Las nubes surcaban el infinito azul, encapotándolo. El mar se iba diluyendo en el gris y era un espectáculo digno de ver.

-¿Otra vez reflexivo? –La irritante y sonriente cara de Shinya se coló en su campo de visión, inclinado sobre él. Gris y azul, pero con una belleza completamente diferente. Suspiró.

-Lástima, me has encontrado demasiado pronto –replicó, incorporándose. Apoyó la espalda en la alambrada de la azotea, donde se encontraba desde hacía rato, huyendo de sus superiores.

Shinya se sentó a su lado, ignorando sus quejas.

-En realidad adoras verme, deja de disimular~ -se apoyó en su hombro, con descaro. Guren le apartó sin miramientos-. ¿En qué pensabas?

-Recordaba cuando casi me matas la primera vez que nos vimos, con tu estúpido talismán –sonrió de lado.

-Oh~ Qué tiempos aquellos, dulce adolescencia. Yo solo quería probar tu poder, ya sabes –le guiñó un ojo-. Aaah~ Al principio fue decepcionante, pero siempre te gustó guardar un as en la manga, ¿verdad?

-Me gusta sorprender –dijo con un deje de prepotencia.

-Me encanta que me sorprendas. –Se echó hacia delante, mirándole a los ojos, mostrando una sonrisa divertida que insinuaba algo más.

-Y bien, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia? ¿O solo has venido a recordarme lo insufrible que eres? –Se cruzó de brazos, impaciente.

-Qué cruel, Guren~ Pensé que echarías de menos besarme, y sabes que tus deseos son órdenes para mi~

-¿¡Aaaah!? –Entrecerró sus pupilas violetas y chasqueó la lengua.

-Al menos podrías fingir que te alegras de verme. –Hizo un mohín.

-¿Si lo hago me dejas en paz? –Alzó una ceja, amenazante.

-Estar separado de ti es doloroso, pero podré hacer un esfuerzo~ -dijo con voz melosa.

Le tomó del cuello del uniforme y le atrajo, besándole despacio pero firme. Sus labios eran cálidos incluso en los inviernos más fríos, y eran suaves en la forma en que nunca esperó de un chico, sino que creía propia de las chicas. Shinya rodeó su nuca, pegándole más. Antes tendía a disculparse con Mahiru por hacer esto. Sentía como si de algún modo la estuviera traicionando y la culpabilidad le reconcomía. Deseaba a Shinya y en cierta manera le gustaba el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. Pero sus lazos con Mahiru eran todavía demasiado fuertes, por lo que no podía evitar pensar que era desleal. Sin embargo, Shinya se encargaba de eliminar imperceptiblemente la angustia de su pérdida, sustituyéndola por una sensación tibia y embriagadora que agradecía. Ya no se sentía un traidor, a pesar de que el vínculo con la joven seguía latente. Shinya lo sabía y lo respetaba.

Ya no tenía miedo de los Hiragi. Había obtenido el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a ellos y defender a aquellos que le importaban, mantenerlos a su lado sin importar el precio.

Se despegaron tras la intensidad del beso. Las mejillas siempre pálidas de Shinya estaban teñidas de un ligero tono carmín. El azul de sus pupilas refulgía y sus cabellos habitualmente ordenados, ondeaban con la brisa que se había levantado y que barría la azotea. Era hermoso de una forma indescriptible. Guren sonrió tenuemente ante la imagen. Le besó nuevamente, bajo el cielo encapotado con rayos añiles. Después de todo, su color favorito era Shinya.

* * *

Comentarios, quejas, mejoras, amenazas, todo es bienvenido~


End file.
